


华彩

by EternalMoments



Series: 开演之时 [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Detectives, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29843316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalMoments/pseuds/EternalMoments
Summary: “侦探，”布拉金斯基的脸色难看极了，他盯着阿尔弗雷德的眼神仿佛要在他身上烧出一个洞来，“你到底是来干什么的？来杀人的吗？”*建议先阅读帷幕、首演。CP：北米 & 亲子分，侦探米×助手加，twincest。恶友组友情向 & 伊双子亲情向。有一句话普洪 & 初恋组，以及有点奇怪的红色组 & 中立兄妹。*预警：主要角色死亡，暴力描写，全员恶人。角色属于本家，OOC属于我。
Relationships: America/Canada (Hetalia), France/Prussia/Spain (Hetalia), Holy Roman Empire/North Italy (Hetalia), South Italy/Spain (Hetalia)
Series: 开演之时 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925212
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	华彩

阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯——侦探

马修·威廉姆斯——助手

基尔伯特·贝什米特——特勤局特工（退伍军人）

弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦——教授（怪盗）

安东尼奥·卡里埃多·费尔南德斯——演员（前佣兵）

罗维诺·瓦尔加斯——学生

瓦修·茨温利 & 诺拉·茨温利——商人

卢西安诺·莱昂内尔 / 费里西安诺·瓦尔加斯——心理咨询师

托里斯·罗利纳提斯——游轮经理

伊万·布拉金斯基——保镖（退伍军人）

王耀——企业家

*

“拜托了通融一下吧——钱不是问题，这趟旅行对我朋友真的很重要哇！什么？钱对你们老板也不是问题？……喂基尔——”

“喂，你们船上的停机坪是摆设吗！？又不是死人了干嘛不让——啊？”

“啥？”

坐在直升机的主副驾驶上的安东尼奥和基尔伯特沉默了一瞬，听通讯对面迅速解释了一番后，两人不约而同回头看向后座的阿尔弗雷德。

阿尔弗雷德立刻反应过来安东尼奥和基尔伯特眼神中的意思。他从座位上弹起来，被安全带一把拉住，“我不干，我是来休假的我绝对不——”弗朗西斯眼疾手快地捂住了阿尔弗雷德的嘴，阿尔弗雷德“唔唔”地挣扎着手脚并用抗议。

安东尼奥对弗朗西斯比了个大拇指。基尔伯特捏着通讯器的麦克风嚷道：“嘿，伙计，算你们运气好，我告诉你，我们这儿可有个名侦探来着！”

距离阿尔弗雷德解决亚瑟·柯克兰策划的山庄事件过去不久，参与了那场狂宴的人们迎来了各自不同的结局。他协助弗朗西斯和亚瑟把罗德里赫·埃德尔斯坦送进了监狱，洗刷了冤名的基尔伯特·贝什米特顺利出狱。于是为了感谢阿尔弗雷德和马修、同时庆祝基尔伯特恢复清白自由身，安东尼奥和弗朗西斯着手安排了这趟豪华游轮度假之旅——本来应该是这样的。

但度假之旅的主角之一，基尔伯特·贝什米特，在出发当天睡过了头。

而度假之旅的金主之一，弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦，甚至起得更晚，且带着宿醉出现在了码头。

（事实上另一位金主安东尼奥·费尔南德斯也险些睡过头，好在有可靠的罗维诺·瓦尔加斯先生在。）

游船早就鸣笛出航，连片涟漪都没给他们剩下。安东尼奥急中生智，不知从哪里搞来一架直升机，载上一行人就去追游轮去了（“还好我们订的是有停机坪的那种！”安东尼奥兴高采烈地说，在其他人瞠目结舌地看着直升机出现的时候）。直升机在游轮上空盘旋了很久，他们通过空管通讯得知游轮上发生了命案。于是机长和副机长立刻把侦探给推了出去，勉强取得了降落的许可。

阿尔弗雷德知道安东尼奥向来不太靠谱，也听说过基尔伯特大大咧咧，并且深刻明白弗朗西斯虽是个心思缜密的人，但在无关紧要的事情上酷爱掉链子；他也知道马修还没来得及考出飞行执照，而罗维诺就更不用说了。既然现在安东尼奥和基尔伯特执意要把直升机往已经发生了命案的游轮上降落，他也没可能往海里跳；只是，他愤愤不平地想，这不应该以牺牲他和马修个人的——难得的——假期为代价。

“只要你三下五除二把案子给破了就好啦阿尔弗，”安东尼奥从操纵杆上转回脑袋，冲阿尔弗雷德挤挤眼睛，“我们就可以马上开始度假了！”

阿尔弗雷德生气地抬脚踹了一下安东尼奥的椅背，只换来后者爽朗的笑声。

“所以是游轮上有人死了？”罗维诺问。

“对——好像是个富商，”基尔伯特话没说完，大叫着让安东尼奥调整侧边方向。

“度假的时候被杀，真惨，”阿尔弗雷德耸耸肩，“虽然也不一定是来度假的就是了。”

“你已经推测出来了？”马修问。

“我只能说，普通人是不会随便起杀心的。”阿尔弗雷德微微一笑，“然而这世上又有多少‘普通人’呢？”

接待这一行乘直升机而来的不速之客的是游船经理托里斯·罗利纳提斯，这位精英看起来已经被倒霉的死者和剩余的生者折磨得心力交瘁。罗利纳提斯带着他们去各自的房间安置行李，弗朗西斯、安东尼奥和罗维诺不愿干涉案情，打算留在各自的房间，于是基尔伯特让他们三个待在一起——本来应该是四人一起，但基尔伯特执意要和阿尔弗雷德一起“大显身手”。在领侦探们前去位于走廊对角线一侧的凶案现场的路上，罗利纳提斯抓紧时间介绍了一遍游船的主要设施、客源构成和航程安排。

“发现遗体的是死者的妹妹，可怜的姑娘……”罗利纳提斯推开房门的时候别开了目光，脸色惨白，“我们原定在出航后举办欢迎各位嘉宾的登船宴会。茨温利小姐是在来房间叫他哥哥时……”

“茨温利？”基尔伯特突然说，“死的不会是瓦修·茨温利吧？”

“是瓦修·茨温利先生。”罗利纳提斯肯定道。

“这是什么人？”马修问。

“军火商，虽然名片上写的是‘银行家’。基尔伯特更熟悉，他就是从茨温利倒卖军火的那片战场上退伍的。”阿尔弗雷德无视了基尔伯特惊诧的目光，绕着私人物品被洒得七零八落的房间走了一圈，“这个杀手好夸张啊。”

“杀手？”

“嗯，这个人是被专业杀手杀掉的。杀手和雇佣杀手的人，还有……”阿尔弗雷德顿了一下，“都还在这艘船上。”

“哦天，”罗利纳提斯扶住门框，腿不自觉地往外挪了一步，“还会有人被杀吗？”

“不会，”但阿尔弗雷德的语气里有着鲜少的不甚确定，“腾个空房间出来。给我一份乘客名单，要有所有的信息。我要见见和死者直接有关的人，他妹妹，以及——我想他妹妹有个医生也在吧？”

“呃，是的……”罗利纳提斯战战兢兢地问，“恕我冒昧，侦探先生，您和茨温利一家相识吗？”

“哦，当然不，”阿尔弗雷德说，“只是看到了而已。走过来的一路上，所有客房的门都关着，只有一扇门虚掩着，里面躺着位金发女孩。这种时候还能睡下的，恐怕只有因为受惊过度而服了镇定剂的茨温利小姐吧。你们不至于蠢到放她一个人在那儿躺着，所以陪着她的不是她的医生，就是你们的医生。不过，这艘船上本来压根没有医护人员吧？”

“是的，完全如您所说，”罗利纳提斯怔怔地点头，“因为目标市场的关系，我们的客人往往会带自己的私人医生一同出游。加上大部分客人们出于隐私问题希望船上人员越少越好……尽管我们此行的船员人数已经比往日都要多了——因为最近刚买下公司控制权的股东，王耀先生，亲自来乘这趟游船——但还是比常规的配置要少得多。”

“哇哦，那个王什么的可真倒霉。”基尔伯特咂舌。

“只好请侦探先生尽快找出凶手，解决事件了，”罗利纳提斯诚恳地说。

“当然，”阿尔弗雷德看了罗利纳提斯一眼，“我还想快点开始度假呢。你去通知每个乘客，就说已经有侦探着手处理案件了，不用担心，但也别出来乱晃，老实待在房间里。在此之前，找个靠得住的警备去看护茨温利小姐。我要先见见她的医生。”

罗利纳提斯将回廊尽头的一间空客房改成了书房，交由阿尔弗雷德、马修和基尔伯特随意使用。他拿来了一叠刚刚打印出来的乘客资料，并表示已经安排了船上的警备守在茨温利小姐的房间门口，医生和警备交待完事情就立刻动身过来。

“那么，我去通知其余乘客们。”罗利纳提斯在离开前补充了一句，“对了，茨温利小姐的医生名叫卢西安诺·莱昂内尔。”

“我知道这个名字。”阿尔弗雷德自言自语道。

“莱昂内尔医生？我们见过吗？”马修问。

“不是我们，”阿尔弗雷德说，“他是——”

就在这时，卢西安诺·莱昂内尔推门进来。阿尔弗雷德和马修同时闭上了嘴，目瞪口呆地看向他——过于吃惊，以至于来者愣在了原地，没敢动弹。

这分明就是费里西安诺·瓦尔加斯。

“你们……认识我？”

就连善良天真地眨着眼睛的样子都和他们记忆中的费里西安诺如出一辙。

基尔伯特就跟阿尔弗雷德和马修一样惊讶——他知道罗维诺有个失散的双胞胎弟弟，但他惊讶更多的是，“罗维诺那张脸原来也可以做出这么可爱的表情啊！”

“‘罗维诺’？那是谁，我们长得很像吗？”  
“你们简直就是一张模子里刻出来的，就像边上这两位——等等，你怎么，难道——”基尔伯特嘴巴动得比脑子快，他说到一半忽然反应过来什么，阿尔弗雷德抄起一支钢笔往他身上砸过去。基尔伯特身手矫健地接住了钢笔，“干嘛啊？”

“你太吵了。”阿尔弗雷德说，“帮我把弗朗茨叫过来。告诉罗维诺，我们待会儿带他过去见你们。”

基尔伯特离开书房后过了有一会儿，阿尔弗雷德才重新开始说话。他打量着莱昂内尔，“你十七岁以前在哪里？”

“啊……”莱昂内尔有些惊讶，然后陷入了茫然，“我没有十七岁以前的记忆。你是怎么知道十七岁这个时点的？好厉害，这就是侦探吗？”

“不，”阿尔弗雷德说，“因为我认识你。”

莱昂内尔差点从椅子上跳起来，“你知道我失忆以前的事情？！”

“我认识的你叫做费里西安诺·瓦尔加斯，喜欢画画和唱歌，是个温柔而坚强的人，但在你十七岁那年……”阿尔弗雷德的声音变轻了一点，“你忽然从我的生活里消失了。我不知道你去了哪里。如果费里西安诺普通地长大的话，我想就是你这副样子。”

“普通地，”莱昂内尔——费里西安诺——露出微笑，“是啊。我想要弄清楚自己的记忆是怎么回事，所以选择了心理学方向。其实我就是在学校里和诺拉小姐认识的，我最近才开始担任诺拉小姐的私人咨询师。茨温利兄妹是很不错的一家人……”

敲门声响起，打断了费里西安诺的话。马修走过去打开门，进来的是弗朗西斯。

见到费里西安诺的第一眼，弗朗西斯经历了和阿尔弗雷德、马修、基尔伯特一模一样的吃惊。这回费里西安诺也吃了一惊，但他反应得更快，站起来快步走到了弗朗西斯面前，有些激动地握住他的手，“波诺弗瓦教授——是弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦教授吧？”

“你——费里西安诺？”弗朗西斯没缓过来。

“如果这确实是我本来的名字的话，”费里西安诺说，“但我想您或许听说过卢西安诺·莱昂内尔。我一直想见见您，教授。”

“莱昂内尔？”弗朗西斯的眼睛睁得更大了，“我听说莱昂内尔医生年轻，没想到这么——恕我冒犯——简直可以说是年幼了。”  
“这，”马修怔怔地看着仿佛偶像见面的弗朗西斯和费里西安诺，“所以弗朗西斯和费里西——莱昂内尔认识？”

“更准确地说，”阿尔弗雷德在一旁解释，“莱昂内尔当过亚瑟的心理咨询师。”

“要知道我在亚瑟的诊疗记录上看到莱昂内尔这个名字的时候，我可是羡慕得要命，”弗朗西斯转头对阿尔弗雷德和马修说，介绍起了莱昂内尔这号人物，“莱昂内尔在我们业内是个有名的天才。三年从学院毕业，在相当不错的心理咨询中心待过，很快就有了独立诊所。因为名气太大总是排满了预约和会议，见到本人还是第一次呢。”

费里西安诺害羞地笑了一下，“一直被这些事情占满，没有机会见您一面，才是我的遗憾，波诺弗瓦教授。”

“别这么客气，弗朗西斯就行。”弗朗西斯摆了摆手。

“所以你们说的亚瑟，是亚瑟·柯克兰先生吗？”费里西安诺问，“他……”

“少有的你没法解决的病例，嗯？”阿尔弗雷德说。

“是的，”费里西安诺遗憾地点头，“柯克兰先生以一己之力找出并杀害了当时轰动一时的杀人狂‘皮脸’……艾米丽小姐——他的妹妹——不幸遇难给他留下的阴影太深了，他甚至能在我身上看到艾米丽小姐的影子。为了给妹妹报仇，柯克兰先生觉得自己必须继续……杀下去。我实在不知道该如何劝住他。在我们的最后几次治疗中，柯克兰先生甚至提出了一个完整的杀人计划。”

“噢。”弗朗西斯意味深长地盯着费里西安诺。

“我……逃避了。我将柯克兰先生转给了其他医生，”费里西安诺恳切地看着弗朗西斯，“是您治好了柯克兰先生吗？”

“算是吧。我跟进了半年多。他已经回去警局工作了，上个月好像还升职了。”

“这真是太好了！我一直在担心柯克兰先生。”

“我会向他转告你的问候。”

“谢谢您，”费里西安诺真诚地微笑道，“天哪，我没想到今天还能得到这样的好运气，有机会见到波诺弗瓦教授，还有以前相识的朋友……啊，真抱歉，只顾着讲自己的事情，我却连你们二位的名字都——”

“我是马修，”阿尔弗雷德说，然后他指着马修说，“这是我的双胞胎兄弟阿尔弗雷德。”

弗朗西斯和马修不动声色地交换了一下眼神。

“兄弟，”费里西安诺流露出羡慕的神情，“真好啊，一直在一起。”  
“你也不赖。你有个找了你很多年的兄弟，”阿尔弗雷德说，“你的双胞胎哥哥，罗维诺·瓦尔加斯。”

费里西安诺似乎一下子接收了太多信息，一时不知该如何应答，只是惊讶地沉默着。

“他就在这艘船上。他肯定会很高兴，真的等到了这一天。他一直相信你——能够与他重逢。”阿尔弗雷德站起来，“来吧，去见见他。”

尽管基尔伯特已经提前打过预防针，但显然罗维诺是不可能克制激动的心情的。一走进屋里，马修立刻扯着阿尔弗雷德退开，罗维诺扑上来狠狠抱住了费里西安诺。费里西安诺连对方的脸都没来得及看清，就被紧紧搂住，几乎喘不上气。或许是双生兄弟之间的联结的魔力，费里西安诺依旧流露出了分外安心的神情。罗维诺抱着他的双肩微微颤抖，他伸出手，缓缓地、但坚定地搂住了罗维诺，轻轻拍着罗维诺的——这位他完全不熟悉的胞兄的——脊背。

安东尼奥看着兄弟重逢的场景，情不自禁地抹了抹眼睛。弗朗西斯把他和基尔伯特拉到一旁，三个人简要地交换了一下目前的讯息：游轮上的情况，死者瓦修·茨温利，相关者诺拉·茨温利以及卢西安诺·莱昂内尔——即失忆的费里西安诺——还有阿尔弗雷德和马修临时的“互换身份”。

“不是，他们是真的互换了？”安东尼奥一副真实迷惑的样子，“就是平时，隐形眼镜一戴，我也分不清楚他们俩哇。”

“阿尔弗只骗了费里西安诺，”弗朗西斯说，“他没跟我和马蒂解释。不过我看他像是下意识的举动，他十有八九也还没缓过来。毕竟……你们知道的。”

毕竟阿尔弗雷德是在四年前亲眼看到费里西安诺死去的模样的那个人。

“唉，可是，”安东尼奥揉了揉后颈，欲言又止，“好吧。”

“得啦，有的没的猜不出来也没用。先把眼前能解决的事情解决了吧！”基尔伯特拍了拍另外两人的肩膀，然后朝阿尔弗雷德和马修走过去，招呼他们去继续侦探的工作。

他们按照罗利纳提斯给的设计图沿着游船走了一圈。回到大堂时，阿尔弗雷德说着时间应该差不多了，往楼上的客房走。

敲响诺拉·茨温利休息的房门时，开门的是一个高大的斯拉夫男人。见到对方的脸，门两侧的四个人纷纷露出了不同程度“见了鬼了”的表情。

“伊万？”基尔伯特说。

“卧槽。”阿尔弗雷德说。

“哦。”马修说。

“侦探？”最后，伊万·布拉金斯基挤出一个词。

“你怎么会在——”阿尔弗雷德绝望地扶住额头，“没事我知道了你是被大股东包养了。”

“是担保。”布拉金斯基脸色铁青，努力保持人畜无害，“我在这里工作。”

“你和王耀不止是工作的上下级关系吧，虽然你们才认识一个月。”阿尔弗雷德假笑道，“去过那个山庄的人里，你可是为数不多的幸运者呀，少校。”

“托你的福，刽子手。”伊万冷冷地说，“现在波克不知道消失到哪里去了，莫娜进了精神病院；本田被找上门的受害人家属杀了，对方被判防卫过当。埃德尔斯坦被你送进监狱，结果在狱中自杀了——不过谁知道呢？你倒是干了一件好事，侦探，拿埃德尔斯坦把基尔伯特换了出来。”

“你当时可什么都不知道，跟埃德尔斯坦喝了一晚上的酒哦。”阿尔弗雷德飞快地说，成功收获了伊万的眼刀一枚。

基尔伯特摆了摆手，“过去的事就让它过去吧。比起这个，我倒是很高兴能再见到你，伊万。”

“我也是。”布拉金斯基微微弯了弯嘴角，“我当时听到你突然退役的消息，吓了一跳。听说你之后去了特勤局。你的审讯技术一定在那里大放异彩吧？”

“那当然了，”基尔伯特得意地说，“现在也是我大显身手的时候。茨温利小姐醒了吧？”

“就算没有，我想也该被我们吵醒了，”布拉金斯基打开门，自己先走出来，让基尔伯特等人走进去，“那么，我该回到耀那里去了。原本我是寸步不能离开他身边的。这次是因为听说是你的要求，侦探。”布拉金斯基望了阿尔弗雷德一眼，“耀让我带话给你——他可以提供你需要的帮助。”

说完，布拉金斯基转身离开。

“多管闲事的老狐狸。”阿尔弗雷德喃喃道。他往房间中央走去，诺拉·茨温利坐在床上望着他们。少女的金色短发散乱地贴在脸颊两侧，翠绿色的眼眸柔和温顺，但似乎缺乏十七八岁这个年纪应有的活力。

“你好啊，茨温利小姐，”阿尔弗雷德朝她露出微笑，“你哥哥死了，这下你终于可以松一口气了吧？”  
“啊、啊……”茨温利睁大眼睛，泪水溢出眼眶，沿着雕塑般的娇小面庞滑下，“请别……请别这么说……”

马修递给茨温利一块手帕。基尔伯特低声问阿尔弗雷德：“怎么回事？”

“茨温利小姐一直被她哥哥虐待。”阿尔弗雷德简短地说，看向茨温利，“你这头短发，是你迫不得已给自己剪的吧？因为被你哥哥剪短了一边的麻花辫。你的手一直抓着袖口，已经成了习惯，你总是要拿长袖遮住手臂上的淤青。还有——”

“阿尔。”马修带着责备的语气轻声打断了阿尔弗雷德，他问，“你有什么要向茨温利小姐确认的吗？”

“其实在先后见到布拉金斯基少校和茨温利小姐的时候，差不多就确认完了。”阿尔弗雷德说，“眼见为实嘛。”

基尔伯特一把扯住阿尔弗雷德的胳膊，拽着他一起走出去到房门外边。阿尔弗雷德及时向马修打了个手势，示意他陪在茨温利身边。基尔伯特掩上房门，“难道你要把诺拉·茨温利逼供成凶手？”

“喔，”阿尔弗雷德饶有兴致地看着基尔伯特，“是什么让你这么认为的？”

“瓦修·茨温利遇害的那间客房里，所有的私人物品都被翻了出来洒落在地上，但是唯独没有任何与妹妹相关的东西，照片、吊坠、首饰，什么都没有，太不像兄长了，更何况，像你刚刚说的，一位控制欲极强的兄长。要是诺拉想要这样洗清自己的嫌疑，就做得太过头了，倒更像是别人栽赃陷害她。”基尔伯特说，“比如这艘船上了解，或者针对茨温利的人——比如，他们的医生，也就是那个丧失了以前记忆的的费里西安诺。恐怕你连想都不愿往这个方向想吧，小侦探？”

“还不错。”阿尔弗雷德说。

“啊？”

“我是说你的推理。”阿尔弗雷德抱起双臂，“那么，为什么我们不来说说布拉金斯基，你的那位前战友？我想你应该比我更清楚，他出身的克里米亚深陷战火十几年，茨温利就是从那里大发战争财起家的。而布拉金斯基的姐姐——就是在战事中遇难的无辜者。我看明明是你在刻意回避布拉金斯基的嫌疑吧，基尔伯特？”

“你——”

“这么说来，就连你和安东尼奥都可以说是有嫌疑的人，不是吗？——当然了，我知道你们不是。登上这艘游船的人都不是什么目的单纯的人。买下这艘船的人也一样。如果王耀准备进入军火业，茨温利就是他要清扫的竞争对手。其他乘客——”

“等等，杀手，”基尔伯特忽然说，“你之前说是专业杀手干的。”

“我是说过。”

“你知道杀手是谁了吗？”

“知道。”

基尔伯特看着阿尔弗雷德，等他继续说下去。

“我不告诉你。”

“啊？！”

“目前杀手觉得自己是安全的。”

“你的意思是，”基尔伯特理解了，“杀手不会继续杀人了。哈，要是他正在偷听的话，说不定会来杀我们俩。”

“要是他能成功的话。”阿尔弗雷德笑了，“你还挺厉害，基尔伯特。”

“……谢谢夸奖？”基尔伯特挠了挠后脑勺，被比自己小十几岁的年轻人夸聪明让他感觉有点微妙，“你也是？”

“你这样的人却会被埃德尔斯坦陷害入狱，真不可思议。爱的力量真伟大啊。”

基尔伯特沉默了一下。然后他只是伸手揉乱阿尔弗雷德的头发，爽朗地笑道，“要是马蒂遇到那种事情，你只会做得更糟糕吧！”

“你闭嘴！”阿尔弗雷德拍掉基尔伯特的手。

“下一步打算怎么做？”基尔伯特收起玩世不恭的笑脸。

“既然布拉金斯基抽不开身，而费里西安诺大概更想待在罗维诺身边……”阿尔弗雷德说，“从现在起，我需要你待在茨温利小姐身边保护她。”

“没问题。”

“你要是觉得寂寞我可以帮你把弗朗西斯叫来。”

“为了诺拉的身心健康考虑还是算了吧。

“……也是。”

将诺拉·茨温利暂时托付给基尔伯特之后，阿尔弗雷德和马修回到自己的房间。在漫无边际的海面上，夜幕似乎降临得更快。阿尔弗雷德从回屋起便一句话都没有说过，客房服务送来的晚餐也放在他手边没有被碰过。阿尔弗雷德陷在面朝阳台外的沙发里，望着漆黑海面思考从他们降落起在船上观察到的一切。夜深时，马修分别去探望费里西安诺和茨温利，以确认他们的状况。当他再次回到房间，锁上房门后，阿尔弗雷德的声音响起来：“你觉得费里西安诺失忆了吗？”

马修愣了一下。他想了想，“至少从他的表现来看，他确实一点都不记得我们。他刚刚还纠正安东尼奥，说我是阿尔弗雷德才对。”

“还是一样优秀的视觉记忆，嗯？这倒确实是他。”阿尔弗雷德说，“要知道他第一次见到我们，就是被那些人叫来分清我们俩的。”

“阿尔……”马修走到阿尔弗雷德身边，在他面前蹲下，握住他垂在膝盖上的手，“我知道这很奇怪。但——不论如何，这都是值得我们高兴的事，不是吗？”

“如果只是伪装自己，费里西安诺可以骗过我。他有这个能力。”阿尔弗雷德说。

“可是……为什么？”

阿尔弗雷德难得地保持了沉默。

“忘掉以前的事情，说不定对他来说是种幸福。”马修轻声说。

他们从来没有从那个在他们的生命中烙下了过于深刻印记的地方真正逃出来过。

“马蒂，”阿尔弗雷德俯下身子，捧住马修的脸，贴上他的双唇。他们交换了一个绵长的吻。阿尔弗雷德松开马修，看着他，神色黯然，“我有件事情一直没告诉你。”

“什么？”

“是我害死了路弗斯。”

“路弗斯是——”马修眨眨眼，想了起来，“是经常待在费里西安诺身边的那个金发少年？”

“嗯。他是费里西安诺最好的朋友。有时候他会和费里一起搬运你。”

“这我倒不记得，”马修说，“唉，也是，毕竟大部分时候我被揍完就直接晕过去了，醒来才发现躺在你身边。你总是摇着我说‘不要死’……又吵又疼。”

“可是我当时真的很害怕嘛。”阿尔弗雷德撅嘴道，于是马修啄了一下他的嘴唇。阿尔弗雷德扯住马修的手腕，挪了挪身子，让马修和他一起挤进不甚宽敞的单人沙发里。他像只北极熊似的扒在马修身上，“现在也没变过。”

“是了，你以前也这样抱着我。”马修说，“这个姿势对伤患很不友好。真的很疼的， 阿尔。”

阿尔弗雷德笑了，“费里西安诺和路弗斯也这么说过。”

“所以，”马修搂住阿尔弗雷德，“你觉得费里西安诺恨你？”

“打个比方——如果是我，”阿尔弗雷德说，“如果某人害死了你，而我偶然得到了逃脱的机会——也就是说，假死——甚至我十分肯定，在我逃脱之后，那个人会变成我的替代品，被虐待、强暴、剥削。那么我还有什么理由不这么做呢？”

“可是——”

“费里西安诺不是这种人，对吧？”阿尔弗雷德苦笑了一下。

马修有些难过地看着阿尔弗雷德。费里西安诺，在他的记忆里，始终是个看起来有些胆怯迷糊的，却总会鼓起勇气保护、照顾、甚至鼓励他们的人。

“但是，我留给那个人的‘惩罚’反而变成了那个人逃脱的机会。之后，那个人遇到了我一直思念的、最重要的亲人，还成了小有名气的侦探……这种展开是不是对我太不公平了些？这下，失忆就成了我最好的选择。“

“选择？”

“是的。这一切都太过巧合了，马蒂。卢西安诺·莱昂内尔——亚瑟的医生，年轻的天才医生，直到今天才真心实意地第一次见到弗朗西斯。我很难不认为，是他担心被弗朗西斯认出来。毕竟弗朗西斯恰巧认识与他有关联的几乎所有人。”

“你是说他有什么不能见我们——不对，”马修猛地抬起头，“不能见罗维诺的理由。”

“没错。”

“而现在这个时机到了，就在这艘军火商茨温利被刺杀死去的游轮上。”

“还会……有人死去吗？”

“如果见到罗维诺就是费里西安诺追寻的终点，不会。”阿尔弗雷德摇摇头，“但显然不是，不然，为什么不选一个风平浪静的日子和他挚爱的哥哥在街头偶遇，让过去的一切都随风逝去呢？他还有没有完成的事情……”

“你不知道那是什么？”

“能猜到一些，但是，还缺少一些信息。大概是那种，一千块的纯白拼图剩下最后两块却在杂物间里怎么都找不到的感觉吧……我想关键在于那些安东尼奥拒绝透露、罗维诺不愿提及的事情。比如，那些早就被抹消得一干二净的黑市的情报，还有——瓦尔加斯到底是什么。”

“罗维诺的出身？”

“那家伙被安东尼奥保护得太好了。密不透风啊。”

“那……”

“不是有人说可以给我们提供帮助嘛，虽然肯定不是免费的。”阿尔弗雷德耸耸肩，“等你睡醒之后我们就去找王耀。”

“嗯？”马修警觉地看向阿尔弗雷德。

“我得再思考一会儿。我们需要更多筹码。”阿尔弗雷德跳下单人沙发，但他立刻又坐回了马修的大腿上，“不，在此之前我的脑子说我需要先跟你来一发。”

“？我睡了晚安。”

“马蒂——”

第二天一早，阿尔弗雷德和马修前去拜访王耀。作为这艘游轮真正的主人。王耀的客房在独立于其他游客房间的另一层，因为员工设施大量空置，这一层本应显得格外冷请；只是在所有乘客闭门不出的当下，反而看不出什么端倪。阿尔弗雷德和马修敲响王耀的房门时，开门的依然是伊万·布拉金斯基。看见阿尔弗雷德，布拉金斯基抿了抿嘴角——没能憋住想要嘲笑的心情。布拉金斯基和阿尔弗雷德在眼神交流中迅速完成了数次来回嘲讽，然后他点点头，侧身为阿尔弗雷德和马修让出路来。

茶叶和烟丝的气味在屋内回旋。王耀倚在房间尽头的扶手椅上，一旁摆着两张空座。布拉金斯基走到王耀身旁，双手背到身后站定。

“早啊，小侦探们。”王耀和善地笑笑，抬手示意他们坐下。阿尔弗雷德坐进椅子里，马修站在他身后。

“好久不见了，王耀先生。”

“果然，你还记得我。我知道你是个聪明的孩子，阿尔弗雷德。那些孩子之中，我印象最深的就是你。”王耀没有忽略马修一闪而过的惊讶神情，“你的兄弟好像完全不清楚你我的交情。不如你来告诉他吧？”

“‘交情’这说法可真让我受宠若惊。”阿尔弗雷德冷淡地说。他偏过头看向马修，“门格勒研究所向投资人展出研究成果时，王耀是到场人之一。”

“别误会，头脑发热的一时兴起罢了。倒不如说，自那之后我成了个坚定的人道主义者呢。”

“是啊，谁能想到那个研究所那么快就被付之一炬了呢。恐怕都没让你来得及把钱从赌场里洗出来吧？”

王耀大笑起来，抬起双手连连鼓掌。他带着满意的神情看向阿尔弗雷德，“漂亮。你果然不会让我失望。”

“你的条件是什么？”

“我哪有什么条件？我想要的至多就是给这艘我刚买下的船图个吉利，好让我的生意平安。”王耀眯起眼睛，晨曦的逆光中，那对棕色的眸子仿佛闪烁着琥珀的光芒，“所以，我只要你交给我 **一个** 凶手。”

阿尔弗雷德睁大眼睛，手指瞬间攥紧了椅子的把手，“你——”

但他的话被急促的敲门声打断了。他猛地扭头看向门口。布拉金斯基快步走过去，敲门的人是罗利纳提斯。罗利纳提斯几乎是被布拉金斯基扶着走到他们面前，游船经理脸上血色全无，每个人都听得到他牙关打颤的巨响。

罗利纳提斯结结巴巴地说：“茨、茨、茨温利小姐被杀了。”

“可怜的女孩。”王耀的声音仿佛从另一个世界飘荡过来，传进阿尔弗雷德的耳中，“去做你应该做的事吧，侦探。倘若你有需要，随时来见我。放心，我是个守信用的生意人。”

诺拉·茨温利是在这短暂的清晨间被杀害的。和前一晚一样，马修在早上起来后、去见王耀之前就去茨温利的房间确认过状况。基尔伯特给马修开的门，茨温利仍在床上休息。基尔伯特和马修都确信那时的茨温利是活着的，他们看见少女的胸脯随着呼吸轻微起伏。而在阿尔弗雷德、马修与王耀谈话的短暂时间里——少女就被夺走了全部生气。

唯一令人欣慰的是，她死去时并没有经历太多痛苦。若不是胸前那抹殷红的血迹和宛如十字架般插在上面的短刀昭示着死神的降临，她的神情看起来就像是仍旧沉浸在睡梦中。她躺在床上，双手握在一起，放在腹部上。她的手中握着一朵洁白的小雏菊。

基尔伯特意识不清地倒在门后。马修摇了摇基尔伯特，后者呻吟着醒了过来。一睁开眼睛，基尔伯特一个打挺从地上坐了起来。他立刻看到了茨温利的遗体，骂了一声，狠狠锤了一下自己的膝盖。

“幸好你没事，基尔伯特先生。”马修宽慰道。

“我大意了，”基尔伯特懊悔地说，“抱歉啊，阿尔弗、马蒂。”

阿尔弗雷德走到他们身边蹲下来，“是罗维诺吧？”

“什么？”马修吃惊地看向阿尔弗雷德，“这怎么可能，也就是说——”

会让基尔伯特大意的人，只有可能是与他们同行的人之中的某一个。

阿尔弗雷德和马修清楚自己不可能是犯罪凶手。基尔伯特也不是。

弗朗西斯从不杀人。安东尼奥早就为了罗维诺退出了充斥着危险与争斗的佣兵生涯。

“对。”基尔伯特敲了敲额头，在不甚清晰的记忆中摸索着，“我看到的人是罗维诺。那个肯定是罗维诺……但是……”

而罗维诺——

“也有可能是费里西安诺。”

基尔伯特响亮地叹息了一声。他抬手摁在阿尔弗雷德肩膀上，“你们俩可真是起了个坏头，嗯？”

让马修先送基尔伯特回去休息，检查并收拾过诺拉·茨温利的遗体后，阿尔弗雷德又去找了王耀。这一次，两人的对话持续了漫长的时间。离开之际，阿尔弗雷德站起来，握了握王耀伸出的手。

“我很期待，侦探。”王耀说。

阿尔弗雷德回到房间时，马修正在等他。桌上放着早已凉透的午餐。

“基尔伯特先生按照你的要求，没有告诉弗朗西斯先生他们罗维诺的事情。”马修快步走向阿尔弗雷德，张开双臂接住他。阿尔弗雷德看起来前所未有的疲惫。“你还好吗，阿尔？”

“不太好。”阿尔弗雷德像一团软体动物似地蜷缩进马修怀里，任由马修拖着他把他放到沙发上。马修把餐盘拿过来，在阿尔弗雷德旁边坐下。阿尔弗雷德倒下来，调整了一下位置，把脑袋枕在了马修的膝盖上。马修叉起一片番茄，塞进阿尔弗雷德嘴里，等他嚼完咽下去，又叉起另一块喂给他。

阿尔弗雷德沉默地吃了没多久，扭过脸埋进马修的双腿之间，以表示不想吃了。马修笑着放下叉子，托着阿尔弗雷德两颊，把他的脑袋转回来。

“有几个方案？”马修轻轻揉着阿尔弗雷德的太阳穴。

“一个。”

“还会有人死吗？”

“会。”

“阿尔。”

“这是王耀给的选择题。一开始就没有别的选项可走，从我们登上这艘船起。”沮丧和愤怒从阿尔弗雷德的话语中一闪而过。但他嘲讽地笑笑，“至少我还可以选。其他人本来也没有挽救的价值，不是吗？就连诺拉·茨温利也一心求死。她是只在笼子里出生长大的金丝雀，失去了笼子，她根本活不下去。”

马修轻轻叹了口气，“如果你这么说的话。”

“在接受这道选择题的前提下，我才能保护其他人——保护你们。”阿尔弗雷德坚定地说，“其他的我都不在乎。”

“我还以为只有我呢，”马修笑了，俯身亲了亲阿尔弗雷德的嘴唇，“我现在既有点吃醋，又有些欣慰。”

“因为你在乎他们嘛，”阿尔弗雷德抬手圈住马修的脖子，继续向他索吻，“不然我才懒得管那帮笨蛋。”

“好吧，我的小英雄，”马修轻柔地吻着阿尔弗雷德的脸颊和鼻尖，“说说你的计划吧？”  
  


“——茨温利兄妹都死了。一个被消音手枪击中太阳穴，一个被刺穿心脏。都是一击毙命。”阿尔弗雷德说。

“啊？你跟我说这个干嘛？”罗维诺看起来完全摸不着头脑。

这对他来说确实是有些遥远的话题。就连阿尔弗雷德要求和罗维诺单独谈话，都是在安东尼奥不情愿的同意下才得来的机会——最后罗维诺一个头锤撞在安东尼奥背上，让他不要多管闲事，自己“早就是个成熟的大人了”。

尽管如此，安东尼奥还是和马修一起等在书房的门外。

“费里西安诺在和你相认之前，是茨温利兄妹身边的医生。你明白我的意思吗？他是仅剩的与茨温利兄妹有关联的人。”

“你是说……”罗维诺猛地站起来，“凶手的下一个目标就是费里？！”

“这么说倒也没错。”

“什么意思？”

“你想要保护费里西安诺，对吗，罗维诺？”

“你这不是废话吗！”

“瓦尔加斯家的事情，你还记得多少？”

“哈？”罗维诺愣了一下，眉毛拧成一团，“呃……挺有钱的？”

“就记得这么点吗，我都要替你爷爷心寒了。”

罗维诺瞪了阿尔弗雷德一眼。他差点脱口而出“你怎么知道我爷爷”，但一想到这是阿尔弗雷德，他也不是第一次见识这种仿佛算命似的观察和推理能力了，罗维诺决定省省口水。

“到现在我也没搞明白爸爸妈妈到底是做什么的。他们很少回家，只有每年圣诞是一家人团聚的时候。我和费里是爷爷带大的，还有老管家马尔卡农和奶妈米里亚姆……当然了，我和费里好奇过他们到底是做什么的。爷爷总说，等我们长大一点再告诉我们。”

“但你们没能等到。”

“我们十二岁那年……我记不太清楚，”罗维诺顿了一下，深呼吸一口气，接着说道，“有人闯进了家里，到处都是火。马尔卡农在我面前被杀掉了。然后我和费里被卖到了黑市。费里被带走了。安东尼奥找到了我。就这些。”

“谢谢你，罗维诺。”阿尔弗雷德柔声说。

“所以呢？你问这个干嘛？”

“这样就凑齐最后一块拼图了。”

“啊？”

“听我说，罗维诺。你接下来可能会想揍我，先说好，只能打一下。我理解你的心情，但相信我，这只是暂时的，为了这一切能尽快——且以最好的方式——尘埃落定。”

罗维诺莫名其妙地看着阿尔弗雷德。

——然后马修和安东尼奥被一声椅子翻倒的闷响引进书房里。他们看见阿尔弗雷德和椅子一起倒在地上，而罗维诺单膝跪在边上，一手提着阿尔弗雷德的领子，另一只手举在空中马上就要抡下去。安东尼奥冲过去，从背后抓住罗维诺的双手，拖着他远离阿尔弗雷德，罗维诺双脚乱蹬，大骂道：“混帐东西！”

“罗维！”安东尼奥厉声责备道。

“你给我闭嘴！还不是为了——”

“罗维诺！”阿尔弗雷德大声说，“我们说好的。”

“……”罗维诺不甘心地闭上了嘴。他在安东尼奥怀里挣扎了一下，站直身子，甩开安东尼奥的手。他咬牙切齿地说，“行了，阿尔弗雷德，我答应你。你要说到做到。”

说完，罗维诺头也不回地离开了书房。

安东尼奥立刻追上去，但他及时刹住脚步，转回脑袋问阿尔弗雷德，“你跟罗维说啥了？”

“费里西安诺有危险。”阿尔弗雷德爬起来，盘着腿坐在地上。他刚刚被罗维诺揍过的那边脸颊已经开始变得红肿。

“因为——茨温利？”

“总之，小心点。千万别让罗维诺做傻事。”

安东尼奥点点头，转身跑出去找罗维诺。

马修合上身后的门，走到阿尔弗雷德身边蹲下来，指腹擦过阿尔弗雷德脸上的伤，“还疼吗？”

“你亲亲我就不疼了。”

“要真是这样就好了，”马修笑着亲了一下阿尔弗雷德的嘴唇。阿尔弗雷德拉住他的手，于是他靠着阿尔弗雷德也在地上坐下。

“哎，还行吧，你揍的狠多了。”阿尔弗雷德钻进马修怀里，背部贴着马修的胸膛，头顶的呆毛一翘一翘地挠着他的脸颊。

“所以，罗维诺那边没问题吗？”马修问。

“嗯。”阿尔弗雷德肯定道，“他会不惜一切保护费里西安诺的。”

“真好呀。”

“马蒂，你在说什么呢？”

“我只是为罗维诺和费里西安诺感到高兴——他们能够重逢。虽然过去、还有以后都会经历很多……”

“我当然知道了。但是，”阿尔弗雷德鼓起脸颊，“心情上不能接受！”

“已经开始寂寞了？”马修打趣道。

“我这边可是做出了最大的牺牲啊，”阿尔弗雷德转过身，用力抱住马修，“光是想一想就觉得寂寞得不得了。”

“抱歉，阿尔。”马修回抱住阿尔弗雷德，手梳过他后脑的发丝。阿尔弗雷德在马修的颈窝里蹭了蹭，舒适地轻哼一声。马修想了想，“趁现在还有一些空闲时间，既然我们本来是来度假的，想去甲板上逛逛吗？”

“你想去吗？”

“我想去看看海。”

“那好。”

通往观景的甲板的路上有一间的咖啡馆。咖啡馆十分冷清，两位无所事事的服务生一听说阿尔弗雷德和马修是侦探，慷慨赠送了他们两杯浮着漂亮拉花的咖啡，换来了不少和案情有关的问题——两名死者，谜一样的杀手，（物理）从天而降的侦探——这些都被躲在客房里无事可做的人们加工成了五花八门的流言蜚语。这趟漫长的航程被意外事件的降临搅得既惊险又无聊，阿尔弗雷德对服务生的感慨深表赞同。

他们一直待到了夜幕降临。好在咖啡馆三面都被落地窗环绕，一眼望出去就是雪白的甲板和碧蓝的海面。太阳在他们面前缓缓沉入大洋。日落后不久，服务生们遗憾地同阿尔弗雷德和马修道别。因为凶手尚未被找出，王耀给船员和乘客都设了宵禁时间，游轮上的所有设施缩短了营业时间，人们被要求尽可能成双结对地待在一起。

“今晚会是个平安夜吗，侦探先生？”服务生叫住阿尔弗雷德，问。

“谁知道呢？”

“唉，就连您也不能确定吗？”服务生看起来很沮丧，“真希望这事儿赶紧结束。”

“船总会到岸的。”阿尔弗雷德只是说。

夜晚悄悄溜走，而朝霞带来了新的恐慌不安。他们是被基尔伯特的敲门声吵醒的。马修从床上爬下来，跑过去打开门时，基尔伯特一把抓住他的肩膀，质问道：“你们有没有见到罗维诺？！”

第一个发现罗维诺不见了的是费里西安诺。这对重新相认的兄弟从第一天起就搬进了一间客房；另一方面，距离命案最近的费里西安诺也不适合一个人待着。安东尼奥会在早上去叫醒他们，接着整个白天，安东尼奥、基尔伯特或弗朗西斯会轮流陪在他们身边，阿尔弗雷德和马修偶尔来探望他们；总之，确保没有任何一人落单。晚上，一行人聚在一起用晚餐，然后玩牌或聊天，聊以消磨时光——游船上的第一日和第二日是这么过来的。

因此，尽管死亡的阴影和潜伏的危险缠绕不去，但充分信任着阿尔弗雷德和马修的这帮人实际上可以说是相当悠哉。

然而在第三日的清晨，安东尼奥刚走到瓦尔加斯兄弟的房间门口，就和摔开门冲出来的费里西安诺迎面撞上。费里西安诺抓着安东尼奥的袖子，好不容易才说清楚话：罗维诺不见了。

他们立刻分成三组——阿尔弗雷德和马修、基尔伯特和费里西安诺、弗朗西斯和安东尼奥——再加上找来帮忙的罗利纳提斯和布拉金斯基，翻遍了整艘船，搜索罗维诺的踪迹。

漫长的几个小时之后，阿尔弗雷德和马修在甲板下层的脱险通道里找到了罗维诺。

罗维诺·瓦尔加斯成了第三名死者。

他的头部有钝器打击的伤痕，并不致命。相比之下，更值得注意的是脖子上的针眼，致死的更有可能是被注射到血管内的导致心力衰竭的药物。

发现遗体的现场没有挣扎的痕迹，应该是在别的地方被击晕后杀害的。伤痕很新，说明相隔时间不久，第一现场就在离脱险通道不远的地方。但船上空无一人的地方太多——只要凶手动作够快，或者有相应的工具，理论上来说，哪里都有可能。

阿尔弗雷德看过现场之后，简单地陈述了这些事实。

他们安置了罗维诺的遗体，然后回到属于瓦尔加斯兄弟——如今，这对兄弟之中又少了一个——他们的房间。一路上没有人说话。

“怎……怎么会这样？”

打破沉默的是费里西安诺。

“所以罗维是被当作我杀了吗？为了保护我？我搞不懂——到底是谁要杀了和茨温利有关的所有人？！”

“对不起……费里西安诺。”马修轻声说，“我明白你的心情。”

“你怎么可能——你们怎么可能明白？”费里西安诺嘶吼道，他的眼睛发红，好像早就已经流干了所有的泪水，“不应该是这样的。明明不应该是这样的……！”

“费里……”安东尼奥轻轻拍着费里西安诺的肩胛骨。他努力想找些话来安慰费里西安诺，可他什么都说不出来。就连他自己也是那个需要安慰的人。

谁都知道安东尼奥没有说出口的话：明明罗维诺和费里西安诺好不容易重聚，却又再次被分开。

曾经所有人都告诉罗维诺，他的弟弟死了。只有罗维诺一直坚信费里西安诺还活着。

现在他们真的重逢了，费里西安诺却亲眼看着自己失去了罗维诺。

费里西安诺甩开安东尼奥，推得他几乎一个踉跄。费里西安诺站起来，在其他人的注视下走到了房间内侧的角落里。他把自己丢进单人沙发里，缩成一团，脸埋进膝盖里。

“我知道。不能让杀手知道杀错人了，对吧？我不会乱跑的。”费里西安诺的声音闷闷的，带着浓重的鼻音，“我不会让哥哥白死的。”

这之后的一整天，费里西安诺都没有说话。安东尼奥的悲伤并不亚于费里西安诺，此时此刻他们两人都不适合待在彼此身边。于是最后弗朗西斯被选定为了陪伴在费里西安诺身边的人——只是坐在房间的另一个角落里，静静听着对方的呼吸。

基尔伯特和安东尼奥一起待在另一个屋子，安东尼奥陷入了比谁都更深的自责中：是他把所有人带上这艘船的，这艘葬送了罗维诺的生命的游轮。

阿尔弗雷德知道他们现在并不想看见自己。尽管他们绝无可能责备他，可他也知道——那些头脑能明白的事情，心往往要花上更多时间才能接受。他和马修躲回房间里，久违地感到某种名为寂寞的情绪。

曾经在门格勒研究所度过的那两年让阿尔弗雷德和马修坚信，他们在世界上只拥有彼此。

然后他们遇到了安东尼奥和罗维诺，认识了弗朗西斯。他们经历了诸多人物与事件，身边各种各样的人来来去去，但唯独这些人——他们的朋友、监护人、同伴——即使他们自己没有意识到，早已成了阿尔弗雷德和马修生命中一柄坚实的锚。

而罗维诺的离去，将这杆锚撕开了一道残酷的裂口。

“安东尼奥他，”马修躺阿尔弗雷德身边，握着他的手，注视着那对在日落的逆光下闪烁着如同深海般昏暗的蓝色的眸子，“真的很难过啊。”

“……嗯。”

“和他们认识已经有三年多了呢。”

“是的。”

“安东尼奥平时看起来什么都不在意，但其实很会照顾人。待在他身边总是很安心。”

“是啊。”

“弗朗西斯先生虽然老是不着调，但他真的很疼我们。”

“是啊。”

“罗维诺……脾气差、挑食、手笨，但他一直很努力地在我们面前当个哥哥。”

“是啊。”

“还有路德维希、亚瑟先生、基尔伯特先生……”

“马蒂……”

“阿尔，”马修忽然贴近阿尔弗雷德，鼻尖抵着鼻尖，他认真地问，“我们会成功的，对吗？”

“会。”阿尔弗雷德捧住马修的脸，在他的唇上落下一吻，“我什么时候骗过你？”

“……哦，”马修想了想，“好像不太少吧。”

“喂！”阿尔弗雷德气愤地咬了一口马修的下唇，他争辩道，“但是每次事件都好好解决了不是吗？而且我也道歉了。”

“唔，好吧。”

“干嘛啊！”

“好啦，好啦，”马修笑着抱紧阿尔弗雷德，“我一直都相信着你，你知道的？”

“哼。”阿尔弗雷德这才满意下来。他环住马修的肩膀，自信地说，“放心吧。明天晚上，名侦探就该给这桩‘游轮连续杀人事件’画上句号了。”

不知是不是死神——或者说，凶手——偷听了侦探的宣言、接下了新的挑战，在第四天晚上到来之前，游轮上出现了一具新的尸体。

第四名死者是托里斯·罗利纳提斯。

“侦探，”布拉金斯基的脸色难看极了，他盯着阿尔弗雷德的眼神仿佛要在他身上烧出一个洞来，“你到底是来干什么的？来杀人的吗？”

“如果我是，你第一天就已经在海底喂鱼了。”阿尔弗雷德反击道。马修拿手肘捅了捅他。现在实在不是吵嘴的时候，毕竟四具遗体正躺在他们面前。

一名早晨出来散步的乘客不幸从二层走廊望见了躺在一层大厅中央的尸体。尖叫声引出了其他所有乘客，也引来了布拉金斯基和阿尔弗雷德等人。布拉金斯基和基尔伯特立刻把罗利纳提斯的遗体搬到了甲板下层的冷藏库，和另外三名死者——瓦修·茨温利，诺拉·茨温利，罗维诺·瓦尔加斯——放在一起。

他们检查了遗体，立刻发现杀害罗利纳提斯的凶器和杀害诺拉·茨温利的是同一柄短刀，而之前插在茨温利胸口上的利刃不翼而飞。

和杀死茨温利的手法一样，短刀精准地扎穿了心脏。不同之处在于，罗利纳提斯身上多了些抵抗的痕迹。

布拉金斯基带着阿尔弗雷德、马修和基尔伯特去罗利纳提斯的宿舍检查遗物。打开门，映入眼帘的是极其混乱的房间。床上的被子、枕头被扯得破破烂烂，内芯的羽毛飞得到处都是，其中不少沾上了零零星星的血迹。椅子翻倒在地上，衣柜大敞，罗利纳提斯的私人物品四处散落，竟和瓦修·茨温利遇害的现场有几分相似。

“罗利纳提斯是在这里被杀的。”阿尔弗雷德得出结论。

“喂，”基尔伯特从衣柜深处捞出一个金属箱子，鼓捣了几下，打开了看起来并不简易的锁，“罗利纳提斯就是杀手吧？”

箱子里是手枪的备用零件和弹药，还有消音器。

“会不会是真正的杀手故意放到这里来的？”布拉金斯基问。

“不，杀手就是罗利纳提斯。”阿尔弗雷德说。

“你早就知道了？”基尔伯特问。

“对。很明显吧？”

“我之前只觉得他不是普通的游船经理，”基尔伯特摸了摸下巴，“更像是‘我们这类人’。不过，总要给人金盆洗手的机会嘛。”  
“他伪装得太过火了。谨慎过头是杀手的通病，”阿尔弗雷德说，“没有脚步声、习惯性地靠着惯用手的对侧走、手总是放在腰边什么的……罗利纳提斯每条都中。”

“这下我觉得安东尼奥也有嫌疑了。”基尔伯特笑了一声。他发现没有人跟着笑，于是兀自耸了耸肩膀。

“既然他是杀手，”布拉金斯基说，“是谁杀的他？”

“幽灵。”阿尔弗雷德诡异地笑了笑。

“讲人话。”

“？是你听不懂人话。”

“阿尔！”马修再次及时制止。

“和哥哥一样被翻得乱七八糟的遇害现场，和杀死妹妹一样的凶器，”基尔伯特说，“还真有点意思。”

“对吧？”阿尔弗雷德说，“不过，的确是罗利纳提斯受人雇佣，杀了瓦修·茨温利。用的就是那把手枪，你们俩应该能检查出来吧？”

“能。”基尔伯特点点头，“要去确认吗？”

“哦这倒不用，除非布拉金斯基少校还是不信。”

布拉金斯基皱着眉头瞪了阿尔弗雷德一眼，“不用了。”

“那么，诺拉·茨温利和罗维不是罗利纳提斯杀的咯？”基尔伯特问。

“非要说的话，”阿尔弗雷德微微一笑，“ **我们** 都是凶手。从登上这艘游轮开始……不，从计划这次度假开始，有些事情就不可避免了。”

“啊？什么意思？”

“罗利纳提斯这边已经没什么可以深究的东西了。”阿尔弗雷德没有解释，转身向外走去，“回书房去吧，该为最后的上演做准备了。”

随着游轮上的第四个夜晚降临，万物重新陷入沉寂。在阿尔弗雷德的邀请下，一行人在登船后第一次去了游轮上的餐厅——一如既往地，没有什么人——用晚餐。但是没有一个人有好胃口，安东尼奥更是如此。他看起来十分疲惫。自罗维诺出事的第三天以来，抱着至少要保护好费里西安诺的想法，安东尼奥几乎没有合过眼。

在从餐厅回各自房间的路上，阿尔弗雷德悄悄凑到安东尼奥身边，塞给他一盒药丸，神秘兮兮地说“这是有助睡眠的东西”。

安东尼奥莫名其妙地看着阿尔弗雷德。

“有助于你假装睡着了。”阿尔弗雷德补充道，“万一真睡着了就糟糕了吧？”

尽管将信将疑，但经验告诉安东尼奥还是听从阿尔弗雷德的指挥为好。夜深时，他吃掉这几粒深色药丸，钻进被窝里，合上眼睛。他让自己的呼吸变得平稳，舒缓，听起来就像睡着了一样。

安东尼奥擅长伪装，不仅仅因为他是个演员，更是得益于过去的佣兵生涯。

这些身份还给予了他另外两样宝藏：敏锐的观察力——让他注意到了微不可闻的房门被打开的声音，有人悄无声息地走到了他的床前；以及杰出的反应速度、强悍的承受能力——让他及时伸出手攥住了刺向他胸膛的利刃，并在同一瞬间抓住了握刀的那人的手腕。

握住那只手腕的瞬间，安东尼奥的心跳漏跳了半拍。他吓了一跳：这只手臂实在太像是罗维诺的了。

但他很快想起来：罗维诺死了。

而罗维诺还有个双生兄弟。

“为什么，费里？”

安东尼奥悲伤地看着站在他面前，握着已经杀死了两个人的短刀的费里西安诺。

刀刃划破安东尼奥的掌心，温热的血液沿着他的手腕滑下来，浸湿他的被褥和上衣。但他浑然不觉。

“啪”地一声，屋里的灯亮了起来。一只手从虚掩的门外伸进来，摁亮了开关。门被毫不客气地推开，布拉金斯基走进来：“侦探让我一听到动静就进来。看来根本用不着我出手啊。”

“轮到你出场了，侦探。”

阿尔弗雷德和马修在布拉金斯基身后出现。接着，弗朗西斯和基尔伯特也走进了房间里。

“阿尔弗雷德。”费里西安诺看着——正确的——阿尔弗雷德，声音毫无感情，“你早就发现了。”

“不够早。”阿尔弗雷德苦笑了一下，“不然，这出闹剧压根就不会开始。”

“闹剧？”费里西安诺猛地拔高了音量，“你害死了罗维诺！”

“他为你而死，费里西安诺。”阿尔弗雷德静静地说，“为了让你成为那 **一个** 活下来的凶手。”

“怎么回事？”基尔伯特终于忍不住插话。

“哦，也是，”阿尔弗雷德理解地扫视了一圈屋子里的人，就近找了张椅子坐下来，“让我一条一条说明吧。”

安东尼奥撕开床单当做绳索，把费里西安诺的双手反剪在背后，绑到床头。然后他离开费里西安诺，加入了站在房间门口边上的弗朗西斯、基尔伯特和布拉金斯基。

阿尔弗雷德坐在他们和费里西安诺之间，马修一如既往地站在阿尔弗雷德身畔。

“这一切的开始——最初的、最重要的因果被搞反了。我们并不是为了找出是谁杀了茨温利而登上船的，正确的顺序是，茨温利是为了让我们登上船而被杀的。从得知弗朗西斯和安东尼奥筹备这趟度假之旅起，你——费里西安诺——就设计出了完整的杀人计划。只是你没料到从一开始就出了岔子，我们错过了登船的时间。这不怪你，毕竟连我都没能想到。但好在安东尼奥弄来了直升机，让我们追上了出航的游轮。”

“我——”安东尼奥不小心漏出了颤抖的声音，他抬手捂住嘴。

“不，当然不，安东尼奥，”阿尔弗雷德恳切地望着安东尼奥，“我反而要感谢你让我们顺利登上了船。不然，事情只会变得更糟。”

安东尼奥闭上眼睛，痛苦地点点头。弗朗西斯轻轻握住好友的肩膀。

“……看在哥哥的份上，阿尔弗雷德说的没错，安东尼奥哥哥。”费里西安诺微笑着说，“我的第四个方案就是让这艘游轮沉没在大西洋里。”

“第三个是什么？”阿尔弗雷德转向费里西安诺。

“如果你表现得不够令我满意，就在这里杀了你和马修。”

“哦，这倒确实不在我的考虑范围内。”阿尔弗雷德歪了歪脑袋，“你变得严格了不少嘛，费里西安诺。”

“是你的生活太悠闲了，阿尔弗雷德。让我忍不住想要确认一下——你的能力。”

“哈，我可真受伤。”

“提醒你一句，我对你的考核到现在还没有结束。”

“马蒂。”阿尔弗雷德按住马修伸向别在腰侧的枪套的手，对他摇摇头。  
“不好意思打断一下，前两个方案是什么？不会只有我想问吧？”基尔伯特忽然嚷道，打断了费里西安诺和阿尔弗雷德之间的对话。在阿尔弗雷德甩给他一个白眼之前，基尔伯特及时补充道，“我知道方案一是如果我们准时上船了，方案二是如果我们没上——然后呢？”

“没有然后了。方案二和方案一几乎是一样的，除了瓦修·茨温利可以多活一天，并且会和诺拉·茨温利死在一起。”阿尔弗雷德说，“杀死瓦修·茨温利的是托里斯·罗利纳提斯。他是职业杀手，伪装成了游船经理方便行事。”

“也就是说，他是被雇佣的？”弗朗西斯适时提问。

“对。谋杀瓦修·茨温利的凶手一共有三个人，他的亲生妹妹诺拉，妹妹的医生卢西安诺·莱昂内尔——也就是费里西安诺，还有仅仅负责动手的托里斯·罗利纳提斯。雇佣罗利纳提斯的是茨温利小姐，她终于鼓起勇气要杀了从幼年时期起就控制、虐待、侵害自己的哥哥。而让她真正下定这个决心的人，就是费里西安诺。”

“诱导犯罪。”马修喃喃道。

“茨温利小姐并不是第一个被推向黑暗深渊的人。在此之前还有很多，很多……佩德罗是其中之一，就连亚瑟差点也被拉下去。”阿尔弗雷德看着费里西安诺，眯起眼睛，“在你身上看到的艾米丽影子，嗯？我看分明就是你故意装得像是亚瑟最疼爱的妹妹一样，好让他想起那些他不愿回溯的痛苦记忆。你骗取他的信任，用开玩笑的语气向他描述那些‘如果是你会这么做’的杀人计划，和他分享那些他根本难以饶恕的灰色罪人。等到他设计出了那桩山庄杀人的计划，你就立刻把他推开，撇清和他的一切关系。”

“柯克兰先生本来可以成为一个优秀的犯罪者。”

“他已经是一位优秀的法医了。”

“啊，那真是令人遗憾。”

“说远了，回到游船上的事情来。”阿尔弗雷德摆了摆手，“为了让我们能够登上船，也就是说，为了让王耀放行，需要一个充足的理由。于是，瓦修·茨温利提前被杀了——本来，费里西安诺和诺拉·茨温利约定好了，会一起杀死她和哥哥。费里西安诺催促罗利纳提斯动的手。那个混乱的现场、拿走所有和妹妹有关的东西也是费里西安诺做的。到了第二天早上，费里西安诺如约杀死了诺拉·茨温利，让她到地狱里去接着忍受她哥哥的折磨去了。为她留下一朵小雏菊，你到底是在为她祈祷，还是想要讽刺她呢？

“从茨温利小姐之死开始，‘方案二’出现了一点细微的偏差——不，倒不如说，所有平行的方案里都有两个微妙的不确定因素：一个是我，热衷于破坏犯罪计划的侦探；还有一个，是王耀。

“本来只要你按照答应罗利纳提斯的，付给他三倍的佣金，他会乖乖在巢穴里待着，什么都不做。但王耀的话吓坏了罗利纳提斯。在我去见王耀的那个早上，王耀向我——或者说，向这三位凶手——提出了要求：只有一个人可以活下来。”

“你说要求……”布拉金斯基说，“你知道罗利纳提斯会被杀？”

“知道。”阿尔弗雷德冷冷地说，“他手上沾了那么多条人命，我又为什么要救他？”

“可罗维诺——”安东尼奥爆发出吼声，“罗维他什么都没做，为什么？！”

“……”阿尔弗雷德沉默了一瞬，“我很抱歉。”

“你清楚道歉没有用。”费里西安诺说，“就算你放任罗利纳提斯被杀——也没有用。”

“是啊，放任他被你杀害。”阿尔弗雷德毫不退让，“偷听到王耀的话，再加上你已经杀了诺拉——陷入恐慌的罗利纳提斯决定先下手为强，在被你杀掉之前。但他把罗维诺错认成了你。他看到你的那一瞬间，恐怕真的以为是幽灵来找他复仇了吧？”

“我差不多明白了。”基尔伯特说，“所以，是诺拉、费里西安诺和罗利纳提斯三个人牵扯在一起杀了瓦修·茨温利。然后费里西安诺按照计划杀死了诺拉。然后罗利纳提斯误杀了罗维诺。然后费里西安诺为了报复，杀死了罗利纳提斯。是这样吧？”

“是的。”阿尔弗雷德点头肯定。

“好的，接下来我要问一个最重要的问题。”基尔伯特说，“为什么？”

“嗯。答案很简单，因为他是瓦尔加斯。”

“……你还是知道了。”安东尼奥的声音幽幽传来。

“瓦尔加斯是个庞大的黑色巨人——黑手党，毒枭，军火，走私……太阳照不到的每一个角落里都有瓦尔加斯的影子。罗维诺曾经几乎要继承的就是这样的东西，在瓦尔加斯家族倾覆以前。但瓦尔加斯家族被黑暗反噬的一天过快地到来了，所有人都被杀光，财产被洗劫一空，最后一对双胞胎被卖去黑市。在那里，费里西安诺因为展现出的天才般的视觉记忆力而被门格勒研究所买走。相比之下普普通通的罗维诺反而无人问津，直到被安东尼奥带走。

“接着，费里西安诺脱离了研究所。他想做的第一件事就是回到自己的家、找到哥哥罗维诺。在这个过程中，他发现了瓦尔加斯家族的真正面目，被罪犯毁灭的犯罪帝国；他还发现，他的哥哥像个普通人一样生活着，斗争和血腥成了件离本应成为继承人的哥哥非常遥远的事情。这两件事情加在一起，让费里西安诺做出了一个决定：为了让哥哥能够作为普通人活下去，以及今后自己能够普通地与哥哥相遇、生活——他要尽可能地清除罪恶。至少，要抹除罗维诺身边的所有罪恶。”

“也就是，我吗？”安东尼奥喃喃道。

“是的。”阿尔弗雷德闭上眼睛又睁开，“你舍弃了过去，但过去永远不会放过你。事实上，你是费里西安诺真正的，以及， **一直以来** 的目标。从三年前的佩德罗之死，甚至更早以前开始，或许你把那些总是追着自己的莫名其妙的危险当成意外、仇家找事，把佩德罗的敌意解释成嫉妒……但是，这一切背后的推手就是费里西安诺。就连这趟游轮上发生的一切，最后的、最终的目标，也是你。”

“我最讨厌的人就是你，安东尼奥哥哥。”费里西安诺的眼神仿佛要将安东尼奥冰封住，“为什么你就是怎么都杀不死呢？”

“我，”安东尼奥无言以对，“我……想要保护罗维。”

“是你害死了他！”费里西安诺尖声叫道，“和阿尔弗雷德一起！”

忽然，费里西安诺猛地站起来——缠在他手腕上的布条断成几截飘落在他身后——他的手上握着一柄刀身薄如蝉翼的匕首。他冲向阿尔弗雷德，刀口直直刺向阿尔弗雷德的胸膛。

“——阿尔！”

好几声呼喊阿尔弗雷德的声音响起来。但最先响起的永远都是马修的声音。

最先冲到阿尔弗雷德面前的人也永远都是马修。

“马蒂！！”

在一道令人心碎的撕裂声之后，阿尔弗雷德的嘶吼刺痛着所有人的神经。

基尔伯特几乎在和马修同一时间行动起来，可他离阿尔弗雷德太远了。他只赶上了扭住费里西安诺的肩膀扯开他，把他面朝下摁倒在地。这也让他第一个看见了马修胸口涌出的鲜血。

马修颓然向后倒下，落进了阿尔弗雷德的怀里。阿尔弗雷德踉跄着抱着马修摔在了地上，一会儿想要按住马修胸膛的伤口，一会儿想要抓住马修往下滑的身躯，仿佛全然忘记了自己有两只手。他的理智跟着马修温热的鲜血一并流失了。

“阿尔……”马修颤抖着抬起手，扯住阿尔弗雷德的领子，让阿尔弗雷德低下头，他扬起脸轻轻吻了一下阿尔弗雷德的嘴唇，说，“活下去。”

阿尔弗雷德连忙抓住马修的手，但这无法阻挡马修无力垂下的手臂。这一吻仿佛用尽了马修最后的力气，他缓缓合上了双眼，脑袋垂向一侧。

阿尔弗雷德张了张嘴，却没有发出任何声音。他木然地睁着眼睛，目光从马修胸前的伤口回到他惨白的面庞。他缓缓倾身抱住马修，将脸埋进马修的肩窝，和他紧紧贴在一起。

“哈……哈哈哈哈！”费里西安诺发出绝望的大笑，“现在你才明白失去半身的痛苦，阿尔弗雷德！”

“闭嘴！”基尔伯特吼道。

费里西安诺置若罔闻，笑声宛如诅咒般回旋不去。

布拉金斯基拧着眉头，走上前举起手掌朝费里西安诺的脖子敲下去，让费里西安诺昏了过去。

“怎么处置他？”布拉金斯基问，“耀吩咐过，你们想怎么处理凶手都可以。”

“……找个地方关起来，”基尔伯特说，“到岸之后送到警察那里去。”

布拉金斯基神色复杂地看了基尔伯特一眼，最终只是说：“好。”

“阿尔弗雷德怎么办？”基尔伯特抬头看弗朗西斯。

“让他……和马蒂单独待一会儿吧。”弗朗西斯揉了揉眉心，后退两步，先走出了房间。

“没问题吗？”安东尼奥犹豫道，“他不会寻短见吗？”

“不会的。他会听马蒂的话。”

安东尼奥轻轻叹息了一声，也走了出去。基尔伯特把费里西安诺扛到肩上，和布拉金斯基一同离开了。

布拉金斯基悄悄关上了门。阿尔弗雷德抱着马修的身影在昏暗中隐去。

  
  


**_to be encored …_ **


End file.
